Infant car seats have evolved in such a way that an infant can be clipped safely into the seat, which can then be attached to a regular car seat, stroller frame or shopping cart, or carried by hand. In this manner, it is possible to avoid disturbing the child when moving from, for example, a car to a stroller. As a result of the extended use of infant car seats, children are spending an increasing amount of time in this one space, making it an important developmental environment. In addition, advances in infant car seats, coupled with the increased complexity of family life, have made it the safe and convenient method of transporting and storing infants. The extended time infants spend in car seats gives rise to a dilemma: while it is convenient to keep infants in the car seat for extended periods of time, it is also desirable that they have a stimulating and fun place to play as well as a safe and soothing place to rest and sleep.
This dilemma gives rise to a practical question: How can one keep the infant entertained in the same environment yet allow the infant the tools for proper development? Infants do not keep track of the toys they are given. This has led to the invention of products that are designed to attach toys to an infant car seat or a handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,039 (Oliaz) discloses an apparatus for securing toys and other items to the handle of a stroller. However, the apparatus does not provide any means for storing the items, which would prevent the items from swinging around. Unstored items may hit the infant or get in the way when the infant is removed from the infant car seat.
While Oliaz solves the problem of losing toys, the apparatus presents other problems. One problem is that, when the infant seat is moving and comes to a sudden stop (for instance, while driving) or is tipped when the seat is transferred from car to carriage to hand, dangling toys can create noise and can swing around and hit the infant. Also, when infants are falling asleep, they often jerk and hit the swinging toys, which then make noise and wake the infant. Being hit by the toys is not only unpleasant for the infant, it often disturbs its sleep. It is also frustrating for an adult to have to negotiate around hanging toys as one tries to remove an infant from its car seat. The toys can get tangled with the infant's arms or hit them in the face. Although the toys can be detached, this can be time-consuming and noisy and may disturb the infant. If removed, the toys would need to be stored somewhere that will not be forgotten and reattached for the next outing.
Bags for securing toys, and bags attached to handles, have been described previously; the disclosed bags, however, are not designed to fit within the natural space of the infant car seat. The bags can swing and hit the infant, or can accidentally shift to cover the infant. U.S. Pat. No. 5,961,018 (Abelbeck) describes a bag that attaches to a handle of a shopping cart. The disclosed bag is meant for storing items commonly taken shopping and is comprised of at least one flap and a pliable portion capable of flexing around and fastening to the handle of the shopping cart. Although Abelbeck describes a tether to secure a pillow to the bag, Abelbeck only states that the pillow can be a foldable item such as a blanket or towel. Abelbeck does not disclose securing toys in order to prevent them from being lost. Further, the bag disclosed by Abelbeck would swing back and forth on the handle and is not described as hanging above an infant.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,966,472 (Szarek) describes a bag hung around an adult's neck that stores toys or other items when not in use. The toys can be removed from the bag and suspended from the bag for the infant's enjoyment. The bag, as disclosed, requires the user to be near the infant. Even if the bag is attached to an infant car seat, the bag would likely, however, swing freely and potentially hit the infant. Toys can also get in the way when the adult leans in to pick the infant out of the car seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,085,610 (Vardan) describes a toy carrier designed to prevent toys from falling on the floor and being contaminated. The carrier is described to have adjustable straps so that it can be attached to a purse, a high chair, a carriage, the side of a crib, etc. The toys held in the carrier are secured to the bag using relatively short leashes which are attached to a bar extending traversely across the interior of the bag. In use, the carrier is attached to a crib, a high chair or any locality where it is desirable to have toys available to the baby. Once secured, the bag is opened and the toys are allowed to hang down from the bar. For transportation or storage, the toys can be placed in the carrier and the carrier closed. Vardan does not, however, disclose means for securing the toy carrier to a handle such that the bag is prevented from swinging in the attached condition.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a bag that is firmly fixed within the shape of the handle of an infant car seat, and which still allows for an adult to comfortably grasp the car seat handle.